


Duo Dyke

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Saionji x Ibuki by Adam of Whore House Fanfics





	Duo Dyke

Ibuki was getting the stage ready for tonight’s performance. She was performing  
in Tokyo for the first time since her first album release. After this concert, she  
was hoping to reach the top spot on the billboards. Ibuki plugged her guitar into  
the speaker and played one strum when she saw her co-performer come towards  
her. “Your style, face, and musician skills are so terrible, how did you even land a  
gig like this you dyke?” Ibuki started bursting with laughter. “You cut me deep with  
your blade of truth, shrimp.” Sainoji was taken back by the shrimp comment. “I’m  
taller than you now you washed up whore.” Ibuki loved her snide comments, it was  
always fun to jab at each other back and forth without either of them getting  
emotional. The stage manager told them both that the show was about to start and  
signaled them to walk onto the stage. The stage had no lights on, yet thousands of  
fans waited in anticipation for their favorite duo. The neon lights started the  
concert off, getting the fans pumped. Next, the smoke machine started, filling the  
entire stage, preventing anyone from seeing the performers enter. The smoke and  
the neon lights made a great combination together, setting the perfect  
atmosphere for the concert. Then a single light fell on Ibuki. With a single swing of  
her arm she strummed the electric guitar and flames blasted in front of her, that  
was timed perfectly. The flames were in five different points on the front stage  
that shot upwards. Ibuki grabbed the microphone and questioned the audience.  
“Are you ready to have your minds fucking blown to pieces!!?!” The crowd screamed,  
shouted, cried with joy. Ibuki started playing her concert off with her favorite  
song that made her popular, called “After School Poyoyon Hour”. After the song  
ended Ibuki started up her next song and out from behind her, was Saionji who was  
mimicking her moves behind Ibuki during the first song. The crowd went ballistic  
not knowing that Saionji was behind her the whole time. Saionji started a  
traditional dance with a hint of modern dance to make it appropriate for the type  
of music that was being played. The crowd was enjoying every minute of this  
perfect duo. The next song had Ibuki and Saionji dancing in unison to another one  
of Ibuki’s songs. After an hour and a half of performing the two girls bidded the  
crowd a farewell and hoped they had their minds blown into a million billion pieces.

“That was a great performance” said Ibuki. “Yeah, we make a good team, even if  
you suck at dancing” said Saionji. “Even if I suck at dancing I’m still a good kisser”  
and Ibuki kissed Saionji on the lips and walked away. Saionji was unable to come up  
with a good come back because she knew it was true. Saionji caught up with Ibuki  
and they both walked back into the changing room to get ready to head home  
together.


End file.
